Worlds of Shattering Hearts
by dslite
Summary: Shortly after Sora and Riku return to the Destiny Islands a summons from his Majesty brings the whole crew back to Disney Castle. A startling revelation signals the beginning of a whole new adventure that may prove to be their most difficult yet.


Chapter 1

"A New Star"

_It's time now, we're together again... _

_A new star, a new story..._

_Let's begin a new adventure..._

_I'm ready, are you?_

"Whew, that was a tough one." Sora said as he removed his helemt.

"You're telling me. I was worried that we wouldn't make it this time." Kairi said, sitting down and leaning back against the wall.

"We did come really close. Almost too close." Riku said, his back to the group looking at the sea. "But... I'm glad we made it. I don't know what I'd do if I knew I wouldn't be able to see this again. Or you guys." He added, looking over his shoulder.

Sora grinned and Kairi laughed a little. Riku was such a pessimist these days, but they knew he would get over it in time.

"It was so weird... the way this all came about. It was so long ago, but it only seems like it's been a few months." Kairi said, more to herself than to anyone else.

"Well, a lot has happened in the years we spent away from each other. But King Mickey says that our jobs are done, and I've no reason to not trust him on his word." Riku said in reply.

Sora grimaced at the mention of the King, but didn't say anything. He sat down next to Kairi, and she immediatly leaned up against him.

"But we're home, and that's all that matters now." She said, looking at Sora.

"Yeah. It's over." He replied.

Just as they were getting comfortable, a rumble passed over the island they were one, and it shook slightly.

"What was that?" Sora and Riku said at the same time.

"Not again!" Kairi said, grabbing her head and cowering.

"NO! The King promised us it was over! We did our job! Why?" Sora cried, his Keyblade materializing in his hands.

He equipped it with the Ultima keychain and took off to where a dark mass was growing out of the ocean and creating deep caverns in the ground.

"Sora! Wait up!" Riku said, his sword drawn and his un-keyblade materializing his left hand.

Four Years Earlier

Destiny Islands.

It felt like they had just gotten home, when they were being called to Disney Castle at the King's request. The brooms had shown the three travelers to the throne room, and there they waited for what seemed like hours. When they saw the King, he looked tired and worn down. The Queen was walking beside him, looking no better.

Riku was first to speak, having spent more time with the King.

"Your majesty, what's wrong? Is it the heartless? Has Ansem or any of the Organization come back?" After a pause, "Is it Maleficent?"

The King shook his head, and chose his words carefully.

"The Worlds. They're decomposing."

Sora was the first to find his voice.

"Decomposing? What to you mean? Can a world 'decompose'?"

The King nodded, "Yes, after being open to outside interference for so long and having so many battles take place on them, they don't have the energy left to keep them in existence. I'm doing everything in my power, and so are Donald, Goofy, and Yen Sid. Merlin is also trying his best to find a cure to the situation. But so far, all we've done is manage to give the Worlds enough energy to last three years."

The room was silent for a long time before anyone could find words, if there were any to say.

"What do we need to do?" Riku said.

Even though it looked like King Mickey couldn't look any worse, he found a way.

"We need to go to all the Worlds and in turn, unlock, cure, and re-lock each heart of the world. It's no small feat, but we're desperate, and this is the only solution we have.." Queen Minnie said, speaking in the King's stead.

"But there's another problem. This time, it does concern Maleficent. She's found a way to artificially create Heartless. But the problem is that these creatures are possessing the bodies of the inhabitants of the Worlds." the King said, finding his voice.

"WHAT! You mean our friends have been taken over by heartless? This time Maleficent's gone TOO FAR!" Sora cried out, pounding his fist on a desk so hard his hand burned sharply, then went numb.

"Can we tell if they've been taken over?" Kairi said, placing a hand on Sora's back.

"Unfortunately not. We've not been able to tell until they've attacked us. They look and act just like normal." Another voice chimed in.

Cloud and Leon walked in, looking just as bad as King Mickey.

"One minute, they can be your ally, the next they'll attack you. And because you won't see it coming..." Leon started.

Leon's meaning was made clear when Cid walked in carrying Goofy over his shoulder and Donald under his opposite arm.

"DONALD! GOOFY! Are they okay?" Sora yelled running over to his friends, nearly in tears.

"Yes, they'll survive. Their hearts are strong. Luckily we happened to show up just after they were knocked unconscious. The Heartless responsible..."

"Enough." the King interrupted, "Sora, Riku, Kairi. Will you help us?"

Riku nodded, and Kairi looked at Sora. After a moment, Sora stood and turned from Donald and Goofy.

"Sora.." Kairi started.

"I'll help, as long as we can stay together. I've spent too much time away from my friends, already." Sora said, looking directly at the King.

"I'm sorry Sora, that's one request I can't grant. And if you agree to help, you'll understand why." King Mickey replied solemnly.

Sora's eyes flickered with anger for a moment, then went soft as he noticed Kairi looking at him. He sighed and said the four words that would forever change their lives.

"Anything for my friends."

"You'll need weapons for your journey. Powerful ones." Yen Sid said, looking over the three children.

"I already have the Keyblade." Sora said, allowing it to materialize in his hands.

"Yes, but these two need to defend themselves." The aging wizard said, "Riku, your skill with a sword is nearly unmatched. You're sword will do for battle, but you're job will be to unlock the World's Heart. For this you'll need the Kayblade you used when possessed by Ansem."

A Black and dark blue Keyblade appeared and dropped into the ground in front of Riku.

"This is the 'Un-Keyblade'. A powerful Keyblade used to unlock hearts. A good weapon indeed. But dangerous." Yen Sid said.

"I know of its power. And I both fear and respect it" Riku said, remembering all to well the horrific powers that the Un-Keyblade possessed.

"For you Kairi, a weapon more suited to your talents is needed. Let me see..." Yen Sid sized her up, then looked at Sora, "You, give her your promise."

Sora looked at Yen Sid, confused for a moment. Then it struck him.

"The Oath-keeper keychain." He said and dug in his pouch for it, then handed it to Kairi.

"This will keep you two connected." Yen Sid said, then snapped his fingers.

A Keyblade materialized out of the Oath-keeper keychain, with a pao-pu fruit dangling instead of the shells.

"This Keyblade has the power to heal hearts. Made more-so powerful by the bond you two share." He said, then turned around and sat in the chair behind his desk, "You three are ready. The King will tell you your mission. A warning before you leave though, use those weapons as they were intended."

They nodded and left the Wizard in his tower to contemplate the events that are about to unfold.

King Mickey looked no better than he had when he had arrived, but at least he had gotten some rest. He smiled and greeted the trio as they entered the throne room. He knew that the toughest part was about to happen.

"Okay, we're ready. Let's hurry up and go, if we have to visit each World, we'll need all the time we can get, especially if we run into trouble along the way." Sora said anxiously.

"Not yet, before we head out, there's something we need to discuss." the King said.

Riku, nodded, but he noticed the King said 'we'.

"There are to be two teams. Riku and myself will leave immediately to unlock the first World. And you, Sora, and Kairi will follow behind us after we've moved on to the next world. Kairi's mission is to find the Heart of the World and heal it with her Keyblade, while Sora follows along and locks the Heart afterward."

The King sighed, hoping this would be taken better than he expected it to be.

Sora nodded slowly, letting it sink in. He figured something like this would happen, but he expected each person to be on their own. This was better because at least Riku and King Mickey would make something of a path for them to the Heart and he and Kairi would be there to heal and re-lock it. Maybe even find out who the infected were and help them out. He was liking this plan more and more with each second.

"Agreed." Riku said, noticing a smile begin to form on Sora's face. He knew what Sora had planned.

"Then let's get going!" Kairi cried, raising a fist in the air.

The King couldn't help but to smile at the enthusiasm they were showing. But the worst was still to come. They hadn't seen the condition the Worlds were in. And they hadn't the slightest clue as to how tough this mission would be.

"Where to first?" Riku said, anxious to get going.

"We're going to..."


End file.
